


【盾冬】byebye baby blue

by loeweliang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweliang/pseuds/loeweliang
Summary: *黑盾ntrA4✖️人妻巴基*灵感来源：the other side of paradise-Glass Animals*对A4极不友好，角色死亡警告*配合歌词食用更佳
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】byebye baby blue

01

他的丈夫出轨了。

其实巴基很早以前就发现了。

他和他的丈夫年少相识，相知相伴二十余年，结婚的那一天，他的丈夫将暗金色的指环戴上他的左手，他觉得他是这个世界上最幸福的人。

他们搬进了有着白色屋顶小房子，后院的蔷薇爬满了栅栏，那下面还有几株罗勒和柠檬树。

巴基喜欢研究那些植物，自己种出来东西让他很有成就感。他常常在丈夫在外奔波归来的时候，从后院拔下一点草叶，为他准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。他的丈夫总是会笑着夸他能干，有力的臂膀环上他的腰，在颈间落下一记轻吻。

是从什么时候开始，他的丈夫再也不对他精心准备的食物赞不绝口了呢？

连带着好像对他也厌弃起来。

“巴基，你不用等我回去了。”史蒂夫在电话里说，“今晚我要去见一个客户，你早点睡吧。”

“好的。”他答道，修长的手指用力地捏住话筒，指节发白。“我给你准备了汤，早点回来。”

“不用了，你自己吃吧。”电话那头传来一阵忙音。

巴基放下电话，倚靠在餐台上，刚刚搬进来的时候他和史蒂夫对装扮这个小家有着极高的热情，今天买一个画框，明天搬一个花瓶，把房间里塞的满满当当，而如今，他却觉得这房子空的可怕。

保鲜盒扣好，塞在冰箱里，家里没什么蔬菜了，巴基总是一个人吃饭，也不知道买点什么，后院种着的植物只剩下光秃秃的杆子，他也没什么兴趣去翻弄那一片土地。他搓了搓脸颊，深吸一口气，在屋子里转了转，决定收拾一下昨天史蒂夫丢进脏衣篮的那堆衣服。

这几年史蒂夫的生意越做越大，应酬也越来越多，巴基担心他在客户面前掉了面子，拖着他出去置办了几套昂贵的西装。他的史蒂夫换上了那些笔挺的套装，整个人就像太阳那般耀眼。

巴基跑去前台签单，捂着小票不给史蒂夫看，他的丈夫伸长了手臂想和他抢，他们在柜台笑闹成一团。

“亲爱的，这是我送你的礼物。”他吻了吻史蒂夫，毛绒绒的胡子扎得他有点痒，“等你签下那笔大生意，再给我准备一个礼物，好不好？”

“巴基……”史蒂夫在接吻的间隙轻声唤他，“你让我怎么离得了你呢，我的爱。”

巴基忍不住笑了起来，声音在空旷的房间里回荡，他恍然惊醒，回到现实。巴基眨了眨眼，看到手里还捏着那件当年他买给史蒂夫的外套。

他们已经不会再为一件衣服的价钱发愁，史蒂夫的衣柜里塞满了当年咬着牙才能买得起的套装，曾经那一件让巴基肉疼的衣服被毫不怜惜地丢在篮子里，他无奈地叹一口气，将它折好，打算明天一起送去干洗。

巴基抚平布料上的褶皱，手指划过口袋，摸到一个突出的硬块，他翻了翻，是史蒂夫的名片夹。

这种东西可不能送去洗衣店。他将带有金属外壳的夹子拿出来，搭扣没有扣紧，一张照片随着几张名片一起滑了出来，散落一地。

巴基僵在原地——那是一张美丽而又青春的脸，半长的棕发垂在脸颊两侧，和自己一样的绿眼睛凌厉地看着镜头。

他将照片捡起来，相纸背后还有一行娟秀的小字：华盛顿15大道，斯特拉塔公寓。

照片被巴基甩在地上，就好像那上面带电似的。他蹲在原地，全身冰凉，颤抖得像个病入膏肓即将不久于世的人。他能够为自己丈夫的晚归找无数个借口，甚至可以让自己去体谅他越来越冷淡的态度。他知道自己一直在自欺欺人，但当真相直白地摊开在眼前，愤怒和悲伤便再也无法掩埋。

不知道过了多久，巴基挪动了一下蹲麻的腿，他蹭了蹭酸涩的双眼，入手一片冰凉。

他若无其事地站起来，将那张照片混在名片里塞好，金属制的夹子放回外套贴身的内袋，假装自己不曾发现。

明天它就会被送去干洗，他还可以继续粉饰太平。

半夜，巴基睡得并不安稳，他听见门口传来一声轻响，没过多久，床的另一侧陷了下去，他的丈夫发出一声疲劳得到缓解的叹息，一条手臂搭在他的腰上，耳边很快传来陷入梦境的轻鼾。

02

巴基像往常一样为史蒂夫整理领带，他的丈夫急匆匆地将鞋子穿好，手里拿着他事先烤过的三明治。

“我后天要出差，可能得一个星期才能处理完公司的事情。”史蒂夫将手搭在门把上，“你一个在家没问题吧？”

巴基摇了摇头，心中苦涩，史蒂夫这段时间以来三天两头往外跑，他几乎要习惯一个人生活了。

“没有，你这次又是要去哪里？”他不经意地问道。

“华盛顿。”

巴基无意识地手下用力，史蒂夫嘶了一声，他这才意识到自己一不小心将领带扯得太紧。

“抱歉……”

史蒂夫不在意地松了松领口，在巴基的发间仓促落下一个吻，接过熨帖整齐的外套，转身离去。

轿车缓缓驶出车库，引擎发动的声音消失在街角，他又是一个人了，面对空无一人的房子，巴基第一次觉得有些手足无措。

他半蹲在地上一寸一寸将地板清理干净，将柜子里放了一个冬天的被褥拿去后院晒，边边角角的灰尘掸干净了，落灰的画框也重新变得一尘不染，他努力让自己忙起来，这样大脑才不会有空去思考那令他心痛的事实。

巴基抬头看了眼日历，下一周——史蒂夫出差回来的第二天，是他们的结婚十周年纪念日。

他的丈夫会按时回家，他会为他准备一桌丰盛的晚餐，点上在柜子里放了许久的蜡烛，他的丈夫会在昏暗的烛光中和他接吻，相拥着起舞，而他也会努力让自己忘记一切，继续做他足不出户的妻子。

巴基去了商店，精挑细选了一些史蒂夫最爱吃的东西，路过服装区，一条白色的带着蕾丝花边的内衣映入他的眼帘，巴基停下了手推车，今天是工作日，周围除了他没有别人。

他忍不住用手摸了摸，布料是丝滑冰凉的绸缎，和花边一起绷成一个三角形。他从没有穿过这样的款式，衣柜里只有颜色单一的平角内裤，他的心砰砰地跳了起来，想象着自己穿上它的样子，在自己的丈夫面前，一层层褪去平时无趣的伪装。

他们的婚姻持续太久，激情早已被磨灭，也许正是日复一日的平淡让他不再对他的丈夫有吸引力，适当的花样或许能够唤起曾经的火花。

巴基用手将它团成一个白色的小球，压在推车底部，按捺住飞上两颊的红晕，飞快地结了账。

只可惜，他旖旎的幻想很快便被一通电话击成碎片。

“业务部门的对接出了点问题，我下周赶不回来了。”对方平淡的声音回响在他的耳边，明明说着抱歉的话，巴基却一点也听不出其中的遗憾。

“下周……我还是一个人在家？”

“嗯……”

“那你什么时候能回来？”

“我不清楚……公司的事情有些棘手。十天半个月的都有可能。”

“……”

“我也不想这样，巴基。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，“只是业务上的事情真的不能耽误，你知道的。”

“你还在华盛顿？”

“是啊。”

“我可以过去陪着你吗？我不会影响你的……你知道，下周是我们的——”

“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音大了起来，伴随着电流的呲呲作响声，“巴基，不要闹了，这里不方便你过来。”

“你就在家乖乖等我。”史蒂夫的声音敲在他的鼓膜上，他却有些难以理解那些词语的意思，“之前你看上的那副画在DC的画展上展出了，前两天看到，我就委托朋友拍了下来。”

史蒂夫降低语调，说话都显得轻柔起来，“我知道你喜欢，过几天就会送到家，再多等我几天，好吗？”

巴基浑浑噩噩地挂了电话，跌坐在沙发上，他的柜子里塞满了史蒂夫送他的珠宝，房间四处也不缺各式艺术品，他无法像从前那样满怀欣喜地收下一个个漂亮的小东西，现在他唯一的愿望就是他的丈夫能够陪在他身边，而他知道，这个愿望不可能实现了。

那一条带着花边的蕾丝内裤被巴基随手丢在枕头旁边，泪水顺着眼角滑落发间，他将自己埋到被子里，发出一声闷闷的呜咽。

03

那一天还是到来了。

已经到了中午，卧室里还是一片昏暗，巴基将窗帘拉的死死的，不让一丝阳光透进来，他觉得脑袋异常沉重，床头柜上的闹钟被他扫到了地上，金属零件蹦跳着撒了一地。

不用照镜子巴基都知道自己的眼睛肿得像个球，他有好几天没有修理过胡子了，下巴冒出了泛青的胡渣，摸起来怪扎手的。

就算他现在再邋遢又有什么所谓呢？已经没有人会在意他的样貌了，他又精致给谁看呢？

巴基在被窝里磨蹭许久，才懒洋洋地爬起来，洗漱完毕给自己煎了几条培根，配着不知道哪天剩下的吐司，囫囵吃着。

蓝牙音箱里播着他的歌单，一首接着一首，一些曲子是史蒂夫放进来的，有一次他的丈夫拿过他的ipad，对他老掉牙的播放列表嗤之以鼻。

“年纪轻轻的，听点年轻人的音乐不好吗？”史蒂夫一边说一边手指飞舞，用健壮的肩膀抵挡他争抢的双手，“作为一个现代人，我不允许你没有听过GA。”

巴基争抢不过他，赌气地用头顶他，两个人双双跌倒在沙发上，史蒂夫发出一声夸张的吃痛声，他还是觉得不解气，去挠他的腰侧。

看起来能单挑一电梯壮汉的史蒂夫有个小秘密，只有巴基知道：史蒂夫的腰侧最怕痒，哪怕是轻轻碰一下，都能一下子蹦起来，即便巴基只是作出要戳他的样子，他都会将那只不安分的爪子拍开。

史蒂夫被巴基按住，空闲的手左右开弓，将他挠得像只巨大的虫子一样在巴基身下扭来扭去。

他们笑累了，保持着叠在一起的姿势靠在沙发上，巴基勉为其难地扫了眼变长的歌单，随手点了一下，激烈的鼓点声响起，他们拥抱在一起，呼吸慢慢变缓，连胸膛的起伏也一致了起来。

长长一串的歌单听起来其实也花不了太久的时间，史蒂夫不在家的日子里，他只用四五天就能听完一遍，现在，他已经对那些旋律熟得不能再熟。

无趣，还是无趣。歌听久了都会觉得单调，更何况是人呢？

巴基将盘子丢在水池里，洁白的泡沫将他的双手覆盖，富有节奏感的鼓点还在他的耳膜上跳动。

“砰砰——”

盘子冲好水了，还需要用抹布擦干。

“砰砰砰——”

好几天没有清理地毯了，一会还要把地吸一吸。

“砰砰砰！”

巴基突然惊醒，意识到那声音并不是从音响里发出来的，他吓了一跳，把手在围裙上蹭干，向门口走去。

真是奇怪，怎么会有人敲门呢？

他放轻手脚，凑上了猫眼，一双湛蓝的眼眸撞进他的视线，他感到自己的心跳漏了几拍——是他的史蒂夫。

巴基有些慌乱地将插销拔下，他被揽进一个温暖的怀抱，他的丈夫在他的耳边叹息：“巴基，我好想你。”

水汽盈满了他的眼眶，他深深地吸气，鼻腔里充盈着他丈夫的味道，那么的让人心安。滚烫的泪沾湿了史蒂夫的外套，留下深色的水渍，带着薄茧的手将他的泪水抹去，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，他的丈夫近乎蛮横地霸占了他的唇舌，他快要窒息了。

“我也很想你，史蒂夫……”

巴基被一双有力的手托起，两条修长的长腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，他们一边接吻，一边向卧室走去。

他们像两头失去理智的雄狮，撕扯着对方身上的衣服，领带、裤子丢了一地，上楼的时候还被台阶绊了一下。巴基就像一尾脱水太久的鱼，见到了他的水源，浑身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着靠近他的丈夫。

史蒂夫将巴基往床上一抛，柔软的床垫接纳了巴基，他将巴基的双手按在头的两侧，像是对待艺术品一般用嘴唇描摹他的轮廓，巴基被他的胡子扎得有些痒，被固定住的手忍不住挣扎了一下。

史蒂夫感到指尖触碰到一个滑溜溜的东西，他顿了一下，松开一只手，从枕头缝里将那个东西勾出来——是条带着花边的白色蕾丝内裤。

巴基的脸腾地一下红透了，他侧了侧脑袋，想要避过身上那人变得暗沉的目光。

“这是什么？巴基——”史蒂夫将那白色的小东西挂在指尖，低下头嗅了嗅。

“没什么……买东西送的……”巴基的声音越来越小，他往后挪了挪，想要逃离那侵略性的视线。

“送的？”史蒂夫握着他的腰将他拽回来，“送给我的小姑娘？”

“不，你在说什么——啊——”他的丈夫将手探向胸前的两点朱红，微凉的触感让他的乳尖挺立起来。

“我的小姑娘，在我不在家的时候，就穿着这个。”史蒂夫将手中的东西揉成一团，堵住了他的嘴，巴基未出口的呻吟堵在喉间，眼角因为不断上升的情热而泛红。

“下一次我回家的时候，我要看着你穿着它。”史蒂夫的嗓音低沉，因为欲望而有些沙哑，巴基只觉得自己要燃烧起来了。

“嗯——”他只能用鼻腔发出一声闷哼，裹挟着润滑液的手指探向他的身后，他难耐地扭动着自己的身体，让自己沉溺在那一片蓝色的海洋之中。

他的丈夫用力地撞击着，几乎要将他劈开，他在他的耳边喃喃念着他的名字，温柔地吻去他的泪痕，巴基扬高修长的脖颈，在心中尖叫着他的名字，和他的丈夫一起达到高潮。

他们不知羞耻地在房间的各个角落四肢纠缠，巴基瘫软在史蒂夫有力的手臂之中，几乎使不上一点力气。史蒂夫将他抱到浴缸中，温暖的水流让他的疲惫有所缓解，他看着史蒂夫认真的侧脸，分不清自己是在梦里还是在现实中。

他以为自己回到了新婚燕尔的那段时间，他的丈夫用浴巾将他擦干，湛蓝的眼中只有他的影子，就好像他是他生命中最重要的事物。巴基揉了揉发酸的腰，任由对方扯着自己躺倒在床上。

“史蒂夫——”他开口，被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。“你这是怎么了？你不是说你不知道自己会在华盛顿耽误多久吗……”

“巴基，我没有忘记今天是我们的周年纪念日。”史蒂夫专注地看着他，半干的金发在他的头上乱翘，看起来就像个刚出校园没多久的毛头小子。

“就算是做不成生意，我也要赶回来呀。”

巴基只觉得眼眶发涩，心中郁积许久的烦闷却好像被冲散了，他用手指描绘着那令他心动不已的轮廓，想要把对方的样子永远刻在大脑里面。

“我很高兴你回来了，真的……”

“欢迎回家，史蒂夫。”

他的丈夫捏了捏他的鼻子，扬起一个灿烂的微笑：“巴基，我爱你。”

“别哭呀，哭了就不好看啦。”

巴基扑哧一声笑出了声，眼泪顺着他细长的眼纹隐没在枕间。他爱的史蒂夫回来了，他不会再让他离开自己了。

巴基将手放在史蒂夫的腰侧来回戳弄着，史蒂夫侧身躺着，一动不动，没有将他的手拍开，任由巴基对自己上下其手。

“我也爱你，史蒂夫……”

04

巴基从衣柜里翻出他许久没穿的高定，在身上比划，他的丈夫出现在镜子里面，环住他的腰。

“我订了第五大道那间餐厅的位置。”史蒂夫已经穿戴好了，巴基回身帮他把领夹摆正。“这身就很不错，很衬你的眼睛。”

巴基忍不住雀跃起来，他将一个吻印在史蒂夫的唇上，还坏心眼地用牙齿咬了一下。餐厅的位置很难订，史蒂夫一定是准备了很久，要给他一个纪念日的惊喜。

这比他想象中的要好太多了。他难得多点了一支香槟，细密的气泡从杯底冒上来，在灯光下发出暗金色的光彩。

史蒂夫透过桌上摆着的鲜花，看到巴基脸颊上晕染了淡红，鲜红的唇也被时不时探出来的舌尖扫得水润。

“巴基……”他忍不住凑上前，在花束的掩饰下含住那乱跑的舌尖，香槟清冽的香气萦绕在唇齿之间。

巴基开始对他的吻上瘾，主动扣住了史蒂夫的脑袋，两个人挤在一起气喘吁吁。

“史蒂夫，我今天真的好开心。”巴基笑盈盈地看着他的丈夫，满溢的爱意让他变得鲜活起来。

“之前是我忙于工作，疏忽了你，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫握住他的手，轻轻转着他无名指上的指环。“再也不会那样了，巴基。”

“我会让你每一天都这么开心的。”

他们十指相握，在纽约的街头慢慢往回走。行色匆忙的人群和他们交错，他们扣紧交握的手，就好像抓住了整个世界。

史蒂夫真的像他承诺的那样，每一天都很早回家，他甚至开始和他过起了周末，没有吵闹的闹钟，可以窝在一起睡一个懒觉，在彼此的体温中醒来，他们慵懒地抱在一起，接吻，做爱，没有什么天塌下来一般的要紧事，他们像两个二十出头的小年轻，在家里的每一个角落挥洒着激情和汗水。

巴基在史蒂夫热切的目光中换上了那条白色内裤，光裸的身体在冰凉的空气中微微颤抖，史蒂夫炽热的目光将他点燃，他感到前端变得湿润起来，光滑的布料紧紧地勒住他的臀部，他有些难受地在床单上蹭了几下。

“老天，你真美……”温润的唇舌在他的身体上游移，史蒂夫拉着他的手，他被带到衣帽间的全身镜前，里面显现出两具交缠的躯体。

“巴基，睁开眼，我想要你看着。”几根手指混合着冰凉的液体挤了后穴，巴基抑制不住地发出一声呻吟。

“啊——史蒂夫，拜托——拜托——”巴基垂着头，镜子里的画面让他面红耳赤，而身后史蒂夫的温度几乎要将他烫伤。

“拜托你——给我——”史蒂夫用一只手撑着他，另一只手抬高他的下巴，在镜子里与他对视，那一双他朝思夜想的眼眸瞳色深沉，涌动着他看不懂的色彩，“用你的精液——填满我——”

巴基感到身后那人的动作粗暴了起来，有力的双手抓得他生疼，沉重的呼吸声喷洒在他耳边，他用手撑住平滑的镜面，和另一个自己额头相抵，湿热的呼吸留下一片水雾。

“就这样——让我怀上你的孩子，史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫一口咬上他的肩头，铁锈味霎时充满口腔，巴基发出一声高亢的呻吟，几股液体喷洒出来，弄脏了小腹和镜子。

史蒂夫将他翻过来，揽在怀里，胯下的动作没有丝毫停顿。

“巴基……”他轻声唤着他的名字，开始最后的冲刺。

汗水流过肩上的伤口，蛰得他生疼，巴基近乎贪婪地吻着他的丈夫，夺取他口中的空气，快感和疼痛在他的大脑中迸发，他甘之如饴。

史蒂夫——他的完美情人，无论发生什么，巴基都无法停止去爱他。

05

春夏之际，天气总是很好，巴基正在后院收拾他的篱笆。

他去园艺商店买来了锄头和铲子，店家送了他一袋花泥和几包种子，早前种下的罗勒被他连根拔起丢在一旁，长了叶斑的柠檬被他修修剪剪，不知道还能不能活下去。

天气热了起来，下午的太阳依旧刺眼，晒得巴基后背发烫，他掸了掸衣服上沾着的泥土，活动一下僵硬的肩膀。

除了罗勒和九层塔，巴基还在那一小块土地上移栽了一株葡萄藤，史蒂夫为他买了一个新的铁丝架，待枝条抽长，他就可以拥有一个自己搭起来的葡萄藤花架，等到夏天，他可以再搬一张小桌子，和史蒂夫在架子下面乘凉。

巴基眯了眯眼，满意地看着他的劳动成果，他和史蒂夫的房子又可以被叫做“家”了。

一道高大的身影从背后靠近了他，翻得松软的土地吸收了脚步声，巴基正忙着将架子摆正，对发生的一切毫无察觉。

颈部突然被勒紧，巴基失去了平衡，向后仰倒，砸在一个人身上，那人没有受到影响，喉间的力道没有丝毫放松，空气被挤出肺部，巴基的脸涨得青紫，双手无力地在喉间抓挠，却无法缓解窒息的痛苦。

他踢蹬着双腿，将地上的植株踹得东倒西歪，好不容易搭起来的花架也倒了，巴基抓不住颈间越勒越紧的绳子，就用手肘猛力地向后击打，那人闷哼几声，略微放松了双手。

丝缕空气回到巴基的肺中，他因为缺氧，眼前都是乱飞的光点。

这样不行——他会死在这里，他的理智逐渐回归，巴基借力又猛撞几下，另一只手在地上摸索。

他猜得没错，刚刚用来翻地的铲子掉在他手边，他用力够了几下，将金属手柄牢牢握在手中，用尽全身的力气，向后敲去。

骨头和金属接触发出令人牙酸的声音，他感到喉头一松，大量的空气重新回到气管，巴基翻滚着爬起来，再次举起铲子冲那人的头重重敲了两下，那人的身体抽搐起来，很快就不动了。

巴基不敢停下，冲回房间，想要将报警器打开，门边的电子屏幕上却一片漆黑——有人切断了电源，他只好先将前后两个门锁死，柜子推倒，抵在门边，颤抖地抓起手机。

先报警，再叫救护车——蓝红相间的灯透过门窗打在他脸上，有人在他身边来来回回，有人在他的耳边喊着什么，一个毛毯披在了身上，手上还多了一个热乎乎的纸杯。

他这才恍恍惚惚回到现实，警察已经离开了，救护车拉走了那个男人的尸体，他的丈夫眉头紧皱，紧紧地环着他，不停地重复着没事了巴基，没事了巴基。

巴基直愣愣地看着自己的双手，他的手生的很好看，五指笔直修长，骨节分明。而他刚刚就用这双手夺走了一个人的生命。

“巴基，没事了。”细密的吻落在他的手上，他的丈夫一脸痛恨和愧疚，“太好了巴基，你还活着，我没有失去你……”

“史蒂夫——”巴基开口，声带振动扯得他喉咙上的伤生疼，他感到手上湿哒哒的，是史蒂夫的泪水。

“我活下来了，我杀了他，我不是故意的……”他小声地重复着这句话，将头搁在史蒂夫肩上。

“对不起巴基，你不该经历这些……”史蒂夫的声音颤抖，泪水止不住地淌下来，“是我的错，那个人……我没想到他会针对我的家人。”

“我应该早点送他下地狱的，这不是你的错……”

巴基从他的怀中直起身，定定地直视爱人的眼眸：“到底是怎么回事？亲爱的。”

“他是我曾经的一个朋友，和地下那些家伙扯上了关系，欠了不少钱。”史蒂夫平复了一下呼吸，“我借给他一些，但他就是个无底洞，还自以为抓住了我的把柄，就开始变本加厉起来。”

“我没有想到他会疯到这种程度，来到家里，差点让我失去你。”史蒂夫的目光变得凶狠，“他本来就该死，我恨不得亲手杀了他。”

“史蒂夫——”巴基揉了揉爱人金灿灿的脑袋，“瞧瞧，差点没命的人是我，怎么你倒是成了这幅样子。”

史蒂夫像一只巨型的金毛犬，将巴基拱地半躺在毯子上，“我不能没有你，巴基，你就是我的全部。”

“你也是我的全部。”巴基任由他在自己身上扭来扭去，像一只大狗一样标记自己的领地。他的丈夫将脸埋在他的胸膛，看不清神色，腰间有力的双手诉说着强烈的占有欲。

巴基早就知道他离不开史蒂夫了，他的丈夫也是如此。

临睡前，史蒂夫神神秘秘地拿出一个盒子，巴基接过，里面是一把小巧的手枪。

“我不知道未来生意上还会惹到什么麻烦，在我不在的时候，就让它代替我保护你。”

经历了这一番闹剧，史蒂夫将家里的门锁换掉，并在巴基觉得太过夸张的抗议声中给他的手机加装了点小东西，史蒂夫告诉他，那是一个追踪仪和报警器，能够让他在紧急情况下快速报警并向他通报。

巴基看着手机背后闪烁的呼吸灯，那是装置正在运作，史蒂夫紧张兮兮的样子让他感到满足，枕侧的手枪和改装过的手机也让他安心不少，总有一天，性命被人拿捏的阴影会成为过去。

06

两人的生活恢复了往日的平淡。

自从那天之后巴基总是睡不踏实，一点点轻微的动静都会让他惊醒，他习惯性地摸一摸枕头下的枪，冰凉的触感让他冷静下来。

史蒂夫总是能够感受到他的动作，和他一起清醒过来，揉一揉惺忪的睡眼，在他的额头落下一记轻吻。

“睡吧，亲爱的，有我在呢。”他的丈夫会拍着他的背，轻声哄着，直到他再次入睡。

史蒂夫推掉了很多应酬，尽可能每晚陪他在家，然而总有一些不得不赴的约，每到这个时候，他就会满脸愧疚，再三叮嘱巴基将报警器打开，才一步三回头的离去。

后院刚刚种下的植株还没有长起来，巴基订购了许多新鲜的材料，每天晚上变着花样地为史蒂夫准备晚餐，他的丈夫认真地点评每一道菜式，笑着说巴基，你是不是嫌弃我身材太好，我都要被你养胖啦。

是呀是呀，巴基翻一个白眼给他，养胖点就只有我看得上你了。

史蒂夫和他交换一个黏糊糊的吻，“别人我不管，我只要有你就够啦。”

有的时候史蒂夫应酬的晚一些，他会为他的丈夫在保温壶里备一点醒酒的热汤，史蒂夫很难被灌醉，酒量好得不得了，巴基勒令他少喝一点，他也乖乖听话，再也不带着一身酒气回家，让他倍感欣慰。

除了不再喝酒，不知道他的丈夫又犯了什么毛病，从衣柜底下翻出那件巴基攒钱买的套装，每次出去应酬都穿着。

“我告诉他们这是我的爱人送我的礼物。”史蒂夫的眼里缀满笑意，“他们都很羡慕我。”

心中一直梗着的那一根刺被彻底拔去，他彻底释怀了，便由着史蒂夫闹，这么多年过去了，干洗的次数多了，衣领上有了几道再也恢复不了的褶皱，但他的爱人穿起来依然是人群中那个光芒万丈的焦点。

纽约的高温总是来势汹汹，即便是春天的尾巴也燥热异常。史蒂夫给他打来电话，告诉他今晚会晚点回去，让他不用等他。

“抱歉，亲爱的。”史蒂夫的声音经过电话线的传导有些失真，“不过我给你准备了一个礼物，你睡醒了就能看见。”

“好的，爱你，晚安。”

“晚安。”

巴基挂了电话，将冷气调得很低，他打了一个哆嗦，钻进了厚厚的被子里。空着的床侧冷冰冰的，他有些不习惯，枕头下坚硬的触感提醒着他，那把小巧的手枪会代替他的丈夫保护他。

他渐渐地沉入梦乡，以为自己睡在一团云朵上，云朵不断上升，离太阳越来越近，刺眼的光芒让他睁不开眼，周身的温度不断提升，再往上走一点，他就会燃烧起来。

巴基猛然惊醒，浑身上下都是闷出的汗水，他暗骂一声，将被子掀开，头顶的空调不知何时停止了运转，整个房子就像一个大蒸笼。

他摸索着找到遥控器，按了半天却没有反应，他想打开灯看看怎么回事，却没有一丝光亮从头顶倾泻而下。他瞬间打了一个冷颤，心中升起一丝不详的预感。

也许是跳闸了，他安慰自己。

曾经的经历让巴基不敢掉以轻心，他摸出枕头下的枪，别在腰间，用浴袍遮住，赤着脚轻轻地向外挪动。

“巴基！该死的！开门啊——”门板被拍响，一个熟悉的声音在门外气急败坏，“操！你为什么要把锁换了——”金属碰撞的声音传来，有人在拿硬物撬门。

巴基轻手轻脚挪到门前，猫眼里是一个金灿灿的脑袋，埋着头鼓捣着门锁，锁舌被大力碰撞着，却没有触发报警器，想必是被人破坏了总电闸。

他不明所以地将门拉开，他的丈夫没有料到门突然打开，踉跄一下跌进屋内。

“史蒂夫，你是喝醉了吗？”巴基伸手扶住他，让他不至于摔倒在地，史蒂夫没有穿着早上的那身衣服，身上这件外套皱巴巴的，像是很久没有洗过。

巴基满腹疑问，觉得有些奇怪，“报警器是你弄坏的？你没带钥匙给我打电话就行——”

话音未落，巴基就被大力挥开，史蒂夫的力气比他想象中要大多了，他没有穿鞋，脚下一滑便跌坐在地，“嘶——疼死了，你发什么疯！”

“我发什么疯？”他的丈夫双目赤红，曾经那双充满爱意的眼睛此刻却被愤怒填满，“这一个多月，电话也不接，我好不容易脱身回来，你还把锁换了。”

史蒂夫走近他，路边的灯光将史蒂夫的影子拖的很长，将巴基整个笼罩在内。

他的丈夫冷哼一声，满脸都写着厌恶，开口道“我知道你清楚我和卡特的事情，你想要离婚，没问题，可以直说，但没必要用这种手段。”

卡特是谁？巴基瞪大了双眼，难以置信地看着他的丈夫。  
到底发生了什么？刚刚还在轻柔对他说晚安的人为什么会对他说出这么恶毒的话？

他晃了晃昏沉的头，一张写着娟秀小字的照片在他的脑海中一闪而过。

看来他发现自己动过那张照片了。

而她的名字是卡特。

那么她知不知道有人在等着睡在她身侧的人回家？

巴基眨了眨眼，豆大的泪水涌了出来，“是你……有错在先。”久违的窒息感捕获了他，锥心的痛楚却让他的头脑异常清醒。“你骗了我……，你说你会一直陪着我走到最后的。”

他的丈夫身影一滞，随即又逼近几步，揪起他的衣领，“是我有错在先，我认了。”

“那么你呢，巴基？在我走后迫不及待地让别人住了进来，邻居们可都看见了。”

“不，不——不是这样的，这不对——”巴基不断往后退，脊背顶住了沙发，“那是史蒂夫，那一直都是你——”

“瞧瞧你自己，在说什么疯话。”他的丈夫挂上一缕近乎怜悯的笑，“我是你唯一合法的丈夫——虽然很快就不是了，我不知道你搞了什么鬼让董事会把我在华盛顿困住，我也不再追究，你有三天的时间，带着你想带走的东西，和你的情人一起滚出我的房子。”

巴基的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他的丈夫嘴唇一张一翕，这张狰狞的脸和他吻过无数次的脸重合在一起，一会儿极为相似，一会儿又完全不一样，他感到自己的胃部翻腾，有一些想吐。

他将手蜷成一个拳头，抵住小腹，手腕碰到一个冰冷坚硬的物体。

“巴基，我不在的时候，用它保护好自己。”他看到一双动人的蓝眼睛，那里只有他的影子。

“我永远也离不开你，巴基。”那个声音有一些悲伤，“我要送给你一个礼物，你醒来就能看见。”

“接受它吧，巴基，相信我，我可是你的丈夫。”他的脸颊上还残存着那双唇瓣的触感，“接受它，我们就能永远在一起了，没有人能把我们分开。”

巴基觉得领口一松，暴怒的男人已经将他放开，史蒂夫皱着眉头，满脸疲惫，像是奔波了很久直接赶了过来。

史蒂夫不愿意再给他一个眼神，这一个月以来一直有人针对他，害他东躲西藏，生怕被那些人发现。

他的妻子完全与他失去了联系，而他的邮箱里躺着一沓照片——杳无音讯的巴基和一个看不清面目的男人在他的房子里拥吻，怒火退散之后，他能够肯定，巴基必然有在其中作梗。

对巴基的愧疚已然被厌恶替代，史蒂夫将一张轻飘飘的纸甩在地上，一抹白色显得有些刺眼，“收拾好东西就在上面签字吧，我会托人来取的。”说罢，转过身就向外走去。

巴基蹲坐在在地上，笑出了声，声音回响在偌大的客厅，令人悚然。

“史蒂夫——”他在他身后呼唤。

他的丈夫不明所以地回头，一只手已经搭在了门把上：“你还有什么要说的？”

他看见一个黑洞洞的枪口对着他，泪痕布满了那张他曾经深爱的面孔。

“史蒂夫说过，他会保护我的。”

“他永远也不会离开我！”巴基嘶吼出声，端枪的手却意外的平稳，“你不是我的史蒂夫，他警告过我，有人会冒充他伤害他的家人。”

“都是你的错！你不该在这里的——你不属于这里。”又有几滴泪水在眨眼的间隙滴落。

“再见，我的爱。”

“等等，你干什么——”

“砰——”

枪声响起，健壮的身形滑落在地，暗红的血在地板上蔓延开来，巴基不知道一个人居然可以流那么多血，这些红色的爪牙向他靠近，沾上他白净的脚面，温热黏腻的触感让他脚底打滑，他坐在地上，连带着浴袍也被血液浸湿。

巴基捂住脸，他感到泊泊的鲜血从自己心口撕裂的伤口涌出——那正是他亲手挖出来的。

他感到自己的身体正在死去，巴基摸了摸胸口，实际上那里干干净净，什么都没有。

“巴基。”有人从背后环住他，齿尖轻咬着他的耳垂，“没事了巴基，一切都结束了。”

是他的丈夫吗？

他抬起婆娑的双眼，看到一双如出一辙的蓝眼睛。

是的，没错，是他的史蒂夫。

他的史蒂夫早就回家了——为他精心准备了纪念日惊喜、和他一起在花园搭起葡萄架、对他的同事们夸赞他有一个温柔的妻子……

他会把他按在墙上，像世界末日即将到来一般狠狠地接吻，也会在高潮过后的温存替他揉着酸痛的腰，说些让他脸红心跳的情话。

曾经的二十余年人生便是如此，史蒂夫告诉他，未来也会是这样。

“巴基，没有人能把我们分开……”史蒂夫剥下他染血的浴袍，怜惜地看着他。

“你忘了吗，我才是你的丈夫。”

“是的，是的。”巴基抚摸着爱人棱角分明的脸，手指上还沾有未干的血迹，“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

他的爱人绽开了一个笑容，那是他最爱的样子，在血痕之下更显得摄人心魂，无可救药地吸引着他。

“我也爱你，巴基。”

他们在地板上滚作一团，汗水和泪水交错，巴基将自己完全打开，近乎绝望地求欢，史蒂夫满足了他，没有充分扩张的甬道急切地将他完全吞吃进去，撕裂伤口渗出的血液很快让进出变得容易，他们像两匹求偶的野兽，在对方身上咬出伤口，疼痛化为最好的催情剂，他们真正地融合在了一起，所有的隔阂都消失殆尽。

07

晨光熹微，史蒂夫将巴基清理干净，抱回床上，他的巴基眉头微蹙，陷入深沉的梦境之中。

昨夜里的一地狼藉早已恢复，没有人知道这间屋子里发生过什么。

史蒂夫将剪断的电线接好，门边的报警器发出“滴——”的一声，恢复了工作。他扫了一眼院子，上次他找的人办事并不细致，害得他的巴基白搭了半天花架。

他打算重新买一个更加坚固的木制架子，反正他以后有的是时间，可以慢慢地装饰他的家。

史蒂夫走回卧室，从熟睡的爱人身侧拿过手机，将背后亮着呼吸灯的金属片扣下，没过多久，手机开始振个不停，数不清的信息提示接连涌入。

他将记录逐条删掉，返回桌面，背景是结婚纪念日那天他和巴基相拥在一起的自拍。

巴基在睡梦中翻了个身，并没有醒来，史蒂夫知道他的巴基会睡个好觉，而等他睁开双眼，他蓝眼睛的爱人会为他准备好早餐。

就像是每一个再平凡不过的早晨。

————End————


End file.
